


Hector's Day Off

by Hanbei



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes: Shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbei/pseuds/Hanbei
Summary: Hector is one of the best units in the meta of fire emblem heroes. Here's what happens when he takes a day off...





	Hector's Day Off

Hector just finished off a Brave Lyn with the swing of his axe. 

"Good job," Kiran said. "Nobody is as strong as you in the meta, Hector!"

"Oh ho. I'm honored you think so," Hector said. He was pleased Kiran was satisfied with the work he had been putting in. 

"Psssh. He wouldn't have been able to get her without the help of my dance," Inigo said. 

"You're just support, Dad," Soleil rolled her eyes. "And minus attack, too!" 

"Don't say that out loud - the ladies might hear," Inigo covered Soleil's mouth. 

"You did great Inigo, and you too Soleil! We should be heading back now," Lilina said. "It's time for us to regroup with the others." 

"Really? You think so?!" Inigo's eyes shined. Soleil rolled her eyes. 

"Of course! With your dance, you're the ultimate support!" Lilina smiled. 

Hector glared at Inigo. "I will lead the way. Lilina, stay behind me." 

~~~

"Whoa - Hector saved the day again?! That's just amazing!" Alfonse's eyes sparkled. 

"Well, he is in the meta," Sharena said. "It's no wonder Kiran chooses to use him a lot." 

"Actually, I was thinking of doing something nice for Hector because he has done so much for this army. He's always the head of the armor team and willing to throw his axe when we need him to. I want....to give him a day off," Kiran said. 

"What?!" Sharena's eyes opened wide. "But we've had him for 54 days and always need him on the team! What will happen if we took him off?" 

"I'll replace him, don't worry!" Alfonse said. "With my sword, it will be like he was never gone." 

"Yeah right. How long have you been sitting there since the last quest Kiran was required to use you for, Alfonse?" 

"..."

"Guys! Settle down!" Kiran yelled. "This is supposed to be a gift to Hector. We have raised our area score to tier 18 since he's been here, won every armor team quest with ease, and always use him as a green unit. I just want to make sure he gets a reward for all of the hard work he has been doing without a single complaint." 

Alfonse and Sharena looked at each other. They didn't know what to think about this...

"Well....I guess Hector could use a day off," Sharena said. "It's just one day, right? What could possibly go wrong!" 

~~~

"Oh ho. I didn't realize you felt this way, Kiran. I am glad you appreciate my work," Hector said. "But what if duty calls and you need my axe?"

" I thought maybe you could relax with some holiday units or something while I go out questing. I'm sure you can find something to do that you haven't had time for since you were summoned," Kiran smiled.

"Are you sure about this? What if my sweet Lilina needs me to protect her while I'm gone?" 

"Don't worry. I've got Lilina and the others covered. This is just one day, for you. Take it easy - do whatever you want!" Kiran smiled.

"Well...if you really want me to do this, then I will," Hector sighed. "Leave it to me to relax!"

~~~

Hector realized he did not know the first thing about relaxing. Ever since Kiran summoned him, he was always marching off to the arena and doing quests with the other heroes. However, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to his sweet, sweet Lilina because she was on a team with a present-filled Roy and that perverted dancer. He hoped Kiran would set those men straight; his mind raced thinking how awful he would feel if something terrible happened to her in battle. What if she died? Or got captured?  
Or what if someone snatched her up and used her for some skill inheritance....

No. He had to relax. Kiran gave him this opportunity and expected him to fulfill this obligation. Perhaps he should ask some "professionals" how to relax. 

"Lady Corrin and Prince Leo, I see you both are skilled in the art of relaxation. Please tell me which beach is the best for a man like myself to find some relaxing vibes," Hector said.

"Oh! Well, I won a ticket to a tropical island, so I only know of one beach. But me and my wyvern really like it!" Corrin said.

"Why would you want to go to a beach," Leo's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission with Kiran?"

"Oh ho no. Kiran decided to give me the day off," Hector said. 

"Really?" Corrin said. "I can help you relax! We can go swimming, eat delicious food - Leo, you'll come with us too, right?" 

"What choice do I have? You've forced me to have smoothies at the beach every day since I came," Leo sighed. "Good thing they have tomato flavor."

"It will be a first for me. Please, teach me to relax!" Hector said. 

~~~

"Lilina, go get that blue dragon unit. Roy, we need your bow over here. Inigo, come this way - you'll die if that red sword touches you. Sharena, stand this way to bait that flyer" Kiran commanded.

"Ah! We got it....but oh no! Here comes more blue units," Lilina panicked. 

"Hector isn't here, and Inigo doesn't hit very hard. We are in a bit of a bind," Kiran said. 

"This was a bad idea. Lilina watch out!" Roy shot his arrow at a flying unit. 

"Thanks Roy. I really appreciate it," Lilina said. 

"No problem," Roy blushed. 

"This is why we need Hector," Sharena said. "I knew this 'give-Hector-a-day-off' was a terrible idea."

"No! We must not lose - we are so close to tier 19," Kiran said. "We will have to manage without him." 

~~~

Hector sat down with Corrin and Leo on the beach. He felt a little silly, as Corrin decorated him in leis and flower crowns. Leo gave him one of Xander's spare pair of swimshorts to borrow. 

"Now what else do I need to do to relax?" Hector asked Corrin.

"Just lay in the sun and don't think about all the bad things in the world! Sometimes I even take a little nap," Corrin said. 

"In other words...just let loose and stop being so stringent," Leo said as he sipped his tomato smoothie.

"Oh ho-okay." Hector said. He laid down in the sand. He didn't know what to do - his sweet Lilina was out on the battlefield, vulnerable to all the blue units he would tear down easily. He smashed his head in the sand; he had to relax. For Kiran. The hot sand, the warm sun....he felt every muscle in his dad bod relax and drifted into a slumber.

~~~

When Hector woke up, Corrin and Leo were gone. He decided to head back home because it was the evening time. He held his breath - was everyone still doing okay from the mission? His heartbeat raced as soon as he ran back.

"What do you MEAN we're back to tier 17?!" Alfonse screamed. 

"Well...they sure got us good," Inigo said with his head down. 

"Roy did his best to protect me, but there were too many," Lilina said. "Thankfully, his present softened the blow and I didn't break any bones!" 

"Well, Lilina, I know it's ruined now, but please....open the present. I wanted to give you something special," Roy smiled. 

Hector yanked the present from Lilina. "Failure is nothing to celebrate," he crunched it in his hands and threw it in the trash. 

"Daddy! When did you get back?" Lilina asked. "How was your day off?" 

"I have sand in my butt and I couldn't help but think of you all day. Where's Kiran," Hector said. 

"Right here," Kiran said. "Hector! I see you look well-rested. How was the day off?" 

"It was..." he looked at all of them. "It was...all right. However, you shouldn't replace me until they can prove that they can hold their own. My old bones can still help you fight, and they feel best in battle, not when I'm stagnant." 

"Oh? You're not overworked at all?" Kiran blinked. 

"Oh ho no. I'd love to fight by your side, Kiran. Besides, I want to make sure we can fight for what's right, not just for my country but all of them." Hector smiled.

And so, Hector took the lead spot on the team once again, and told Kiran that if Roy and Lilina were to fight together, Lilina would stay by his side - just in case.


End file.
